Poker has become a very popular game to the masses because of televised poker events and online remote access to live poker games. In other words, poker play is more mainstream and access is greatly improved. While poker has become very popular, there continue to be negative situations arising during poker games which may cause players to become discouraged with poker. One primary situation is known as the “bad beat.” A poker bad beat occurs when one player is a heavy favorite to win the poker hand but loses when a second player receives one or more low probability cards to create a winning hand for the second player. For example, in Texas Hold'em a bad beat can occur when a first player holds three of a kind after the turn and a second player holds an inside straight draw. If the second player hits the card needed to complete the straight, the first player has suffered a bad beat. If a payer suffers enough bad beats, the player may become discouraged and not continue to play.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to incorporate a pot allocation method whereby players can mitigate the impact of bad beats and accept some monies when holding poor hands. Advantageously, the pot allocation system and method should be configured to allow operators to generate additional revenue.